


Saison 5 - Ep 1. Missing scenes of ELU

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 5 [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: I miss Eliott and Lucas, I'd like to see more of them in season 5. So here's what I imagine is going on between the season five sequences.POV Eliott
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. First house-warming party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so feel free to leave me comments.  
> English is not my mother tongue, I'm French. Sorry for the mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sequence 1.

Friday, January 3rd

9h30

When Eliott opens his eyes, he knows nothing good will happen today. He frowns, dazzled by the sun pointing in when he knows it's not dazzling.  
He turns over in his bed. Their bed. He can't even smile at the thought of it. Yet he has everything to be happy about.  
He has a job that allows him to talk about movies all the time. He likes his school very much and he has good results. And above all he has Lucas. They've been living together since Monday, and it's just perfect. Lucas is perfect. They're perfect together. This week was perfect. The year is off to a perfect start.  
But Elliot, on the other hand, feels far from perfect. He feels very small. He feels trapped. He feels...

"Eliott?

Lucas' voice immediately interrupts his thoughts. He turns around, thinking he finds him lying next to him, but Lucas is standing in the doorway, already dressed. He looks at him worried.

''Eliott, are you all right?''

Eliott looks at him, but he can't even smile. He just lies there in bed, looking at Lucas like he's about to tell him it's all over. Because that's what eliott's most afraid of, that it's all gonna end. That it's all just a dream. That Lucas realizes he's too much of a burden to carry. Especially now that they're living together. Now that...

"Eliott, my love.''

Lucas' hand caresses Elliot's cheek tenderly to wipe away a tear. Elliot didn't even notice he was crying. Lucas slides his hand through Eliott's hair to shake it and Eliott notices a thin film of white dust falling into the bed. He sits down and runs his hand through his hair. They are sticky and covered with this white dust. That's when it all comes back to him. It's as if he's having flashes from last night. He hesitates a bit between his dreams and the reality of what he did the night before.

They went to bed together. Eliott's sure of it. They made love. Lucas fell asleep on his chest just after. Eliott was holding him tight, listening to the sounds he makes in his sleep. But Eliott couldn't fall asleep. He was warm. He felt like he had energy to spare. So he thought about their housewarming party tonight. He wanted to be useful, rather than just lying in bed doing nothing.  
So slowly, he slipped Lucas out of his arms and into the kitchen. He's not sure what he's done now. But he remembers going to bed after crying while he was drawing.

He gets up, leaving Lucas sitting on their bed and heads to the kitchen. It's a nameless mess. There are dirty utensils everywhere. Bowls full of weirdly colored uncooked pasta and dirty tea towels on the floor. There are plates full of food: muffins, cakes, pizza, puff pastries...

"What kind of pizza is that?" Lucas asks softly, pointing to it with his head.

Eliott turns to Lucas and shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't know anymore. He does not know what he did last night. He tries to remember and small moments come back to him.

''I think'' Eliott coughs. His voice is hoarse. ''I think I put chili in the tomato sauce. 

Lucas looks at the pizza and smiles as he looks at Elliot.

''And did you put whipped cream on it to soothe the chili peppers? ''There's no judgment in his tone, it's just a statement.

Eliot shrugs his shoulders. Lucas grabs a muffin and tosses it to Eliot who watches as he just hits his chest and falls to the ground. Lucas apologizes and just picked it up. 

''This minute, you're gonna taste this.'' He says as he slips a piece of the muffin into Elliot's mouth. 

Elliot smiles for the first time since waking up and chews with difficulty before swallowing. 

"This is a real marvel," says Elliot. 

"No, my love" cuts Lucas, laughing. "There shouldn't even be a blueberry and bacon muffin. But where did you get blueberries in the middle of the night?

Eliot's smile instantly fades and tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Lucas pulls him towards him but he pushes him away and crawls back under his duvet. He wraps himself in it and can't manage to calm his thoughts. 

It shouldn't even exist.

Lucas probably didn't mean that. Anything can exist. The proof is the muffins are in his kitchen. Anything can exist. Like a raccoon in love with a hedgehog. Like a boy in love with a boy. Like Eliott in love with Lucas. And here Eliott is transported, in front of all the people who have pointed out to him that their relationship is not normal.  
It's the lady in the park who asked them not to kiss in front of the children, the looks on the bus, the muffled laughter or the nicknames heard in high school, the embarrassed looks from some of his schoolmates when he talks about "her boyfriend"...

The sound of a notification interrupts his thoughts. He only notices that Lucas is lying next to him, clutching him in the duvet. Eliott turns around and grabs Lucas' cell phone before he can stop him. Anyway, Lucas doesn't even try. 

Conversation GREW

Lucas 9:22 a.m. / House-warming party cancelled. I'm sick. Reschedule. Sorry, guys.

Baz 9:34 a.m./ Oh shit, Lucas. Are you okay, man?

Alexia 9:36 a.m. /OKAY. I think Arthur is, too. You may have the same thing.

Emma 9:38 a.m. / Shit, man. So who's available tonight for one last bender before school starts?  
I'll tell Mika, don't worry.

Yann 9h38 / I'm here if you need me, man.

Daphnée 9:40 a.m. / It's no problem. I'm freezing what I've prepared. 

Yann 9:41 a.m. / So am I. I made a great cake. But it'll be just as good when you get better, Lucas. I'm here if you want me.

Baz 9:42 a.m. / It's okay, man. He's not gonna die.

Imane 9:42am / No worries Lucas. Cheer up.

Messages keep coming in, but Eliott watches without reading. Lucas slides his hand over Eliott's, and gently retrieves his phone to put it on the bedside table before pulling Eliott against him.  
Eliott wants to thank him. Thank him for canceling. Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to party before he even woke up. But instead, he can't shut the anger that's building up inside of him. Then Eliot pushes him away so he can look him in the eye.

''I don't want you to lie for me, Lucas.'' His voice is dry and harsh. Much harder than he'd really like.

Lucas opens his mouth and then closes it again without saying anything, which only makes Eliot angrier.

''Damn Lucas. Are you a liar now? Lying to your friends? And what else? "Are you lying to me, too?

Lucas' face is decomposing but he tries not to show it. He speaks softly, in a low voice, as if to tell Elliot he's too loud. "Never. Never Elliot.'' He takes a deep breath and he says in one breath, "I wanted to do what's best for you.

''Think about you, damn it, Lucas. I'm so fucking ruining your life. You feel compelled to lie to your friends. You can't even throw a fucking party without me screwing it up.'' Eliott grunts as he turns around and wraps himself in the duvet again.  
He didn't mean that. He meant thank you. Thank you for seeing that he wasn't good enough to throw their party tonight. Thank you for being there. But his fucking brain can't translate his thoughts. Now he wants to swallow his words. And if lucas decides he's right. What if he's really throwing his life away? What if Elliot was being selfish keeping him close?

He stares at the three blue squares that Lucas has painted on their wall to decide which colour would be best for their room. 

''I need you by my side, Elliot. This is more important than a fucking party. I'm here.''

Elliot's startled. He hurt Lucas. Lucas only swears when he's hurt. Eliott cries again, shrinking into the blankets. And like he's reading his mind, Lucas says...

''You didn't hurt me, Elliot. I'm just pissed. "I'm pissed that after 10 months of being in a relationship, you still doubt you're the right person for me.

"10 months and 16 days," whispers a little voice, muffled by the cover hiding his face.

"I love you, too, Elliot.''

And Eliott falls asleep, crushed by the weight of Lucas against him. He still doesn't feel perfect, but Lucas is. He really is.


	2. two minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sequence 1.

When he wakes up, it's dark and Lucas isn't there. He gets up, and crosses over to the couch to snuggle in Lucas' arms. They don't say anything for a long time.

''I'm sorry, Lucas.'' Finally, Eliott says softly.

''You have nothing to apologize for.'' Lucas says. ''I know you're not controlling him.''

And Eliot turns around, still in Lucas' arm, so he can look at him. 

''I'm really sorry, Lucas. I'm sorry I ruined the housewarming. Sorry I ruined the food. Sorry I made you lie. Sorry for everything.

''If you say, ''Sorry for being me'', I'll hit you,'' says Lucas calmly, smiling.

"You won't.''

''I won't? Why won't I do it? You think you're stronger than me? You think I can't get the upper hand?''

"No... because you love me.''

Lucas pretends to think about it and nods, dropping a "It's true," and then he gently kisses her. He steps back, hesitantly, but Eliott comes in to bridge the gap between them and puts his lips on Lucas'. 

"Do you think you'll go to school tomorrow?" Lucas asks after a few moments.

"Tomorrow?" Eliott is surprised.

"Yes," confirms Lucas, smiling "my sleeping beauty. "You slept all day Friday, and Saturday.''

Eliott turns to the clock. 18H10.

''And most of Sunday,'' confirms Lucas.

"I'm sorry.''

''No apologies. I love to watch you sleep.''

"You could have gone out with your friends for that last weekend of the holidays.''

''No. I'd rather be with you. But I told them I lied to them.''

And to confirm, Lucas pulls out his phone and displays the Grew's conversation...

Lucas 11:10 / Okay, I lied. I'm not sick. Eliott has an episode.

Yann 11:11 / I knew it. You shouldn't lie to us.  
Do you need something?

Baz 11:11 / Are you all right? Mania or depression? 

Lucas 11:13 / No, it's okay, he's asleep now. Thanks, Yann, I saw you understood. You're the best.  
I promise I won't lie anymore. Eliott wasn't happy at all that I lied. And he's right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
Baz, mania.

Baz 11:14. / Naked?

Lucas 11:15. / NO. It was only one time, Baz! It's not a habit! 

Baz 11:15 / It was kind of fun.

Daphne 11:17 / Not at all agree with my better half! Nothing funny about that.

Yann 11:17 / Baz, you're kidding me, mate. Seriously, though, nothing serious?

Lucas 11:18. / Just some culinary mess: A chili/ice cream pizza, a leek/speculoos pie, chelou cakes and especially bacon/blueberry muffins ;-)

Baz 11h19 / Deny him access to the kitchen!

Yann 11h20 / Agreed with Baz.

Emma 11:20./ Idem

Imane 11:30 / He's really got a problem with the kitchen, your boy. But I hope he gets better soon.

Alexia 2:00 P.M / I just fucking saw that... we want pictures! Ditto, forbid access! But I want to taste the muffins ! 

Baz 2:02 P.M / I want to taste that too! 

Eliott doesn't even look at the rest of the conversation and gives his phone back to Lucas with a smile on his face.

"See, the truth is good, too.''

"I'm sorry," said Lucas, ashamed, "I wanted...''

"I know, baby, but I don't want you to lie for me. Not to your friends who know me. I get that you don't want to be shouting it from the rooftops, but your friends know how I work. They can be trusted to help you deal with it.''

"Our friends" fixes Lucas "not my friends. Our friends.''

Eliott is huddled up with Lucas.

"I'm sorry I wasted so much food.''

"Oh, don't worry about it. I froze the blueberry bacon muffins. You seemed to like them and everyone wants to try them so I thought, Why not try them after all? I tried one. That's surprising.''

"I like surprising," laughs Elliot.

Lucas holds him close while he kisses him in little pecks.

"Are you feeling better?''

"I don't know, Lucas. It's just weird, you know? I didn't feel the episode coming. It wasn't like it usually does.''

"It's probably just your new medication.''

''Yeah, it probably is. But it scares me a little bit.''

"You scared me, too," admits Lucas. "You seemed to forget what you did in the kitchen. And then most of all, you woke up in the middle of the night, completely freaked out. You really scared me.''

"I'm sorry. I don't remember.''

"Ah.'' Lucas' face is getting worried.

Eliott scratches the top of his hand. He's so stressed. He can't remember anything and it's really scaring him. 

''What have I done? Did I hurt you?''

"No, no, of course not. You were crying. You said you were gonna wake up. I was saying you were awake. I meant it. But you kept saying that none of it was real, that you were gonna wake up. I didn't understand what you were talking about, so it scared me a little.''

''I was talking about us, Lucas.'' Eliott says quietly. Lucas looks at him and nods to confirm he can talk if he wants to.

''When I'm depressed, I feel like I made up our whole story. That it's too good to have been real. That everything about you is too beautiful, and that my mind probably made it up.''

"Hush" soothes Lucas by stroking his cheek. "You're very good at drawing, but you don't have the imagination to make up everything that happened between us.''

Elliot laughs, kisses Lucas, and soon I'm serious again. '' It scares me too. Especially since the depressed period wasn't that long. I'm afraid it hasn't completely passed. I hate my new meds.''

''I know. You'll talk to your therapist tomorrow about it. But in the meantime, let's just take advantage of this minute. Besides, two and a half days in bed and not getting up to go to the bathroom isn't bad enough, is it?" laughs Lucas.

At his words, Eliott gets up and runs almost to the bathroom. He didn't even realize how much he wanted to. He just has time to hear Lucas grumbling and laughing...

''Hey, you stole my minute. "You'll owe me two for the trouble.''

''Only two?'' said Eliott from across the hall.


	3. reiterates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between sequence 2 and 4.

Monday, January 6th

8h12 p.m

When Eliott comes home from work, Lucas is sitting on the couch with his course books open next to him.

''Lucas?" says Eliott softly, leaning over to kiss him "first day of class and you're already working hard. I'm amazed at you.''

"Hi, sweetheart. At the same time, I can't believe we're having a white trash day a week after the holidays... Teachers are all sadists.''

Lucas closes his books, stacks them on the coffee table and opens his arms for Elliot to curl up in.

"How was your day, baby?" asks Eliott, once settled against Lucas' chest.

''Great. We spent an hour listening to the principal talk about overtaking the course... It was so boring... but I took the opportunity to show Yann pictures of your cooking damage. It made him laugh a lot. Especially the chili pizza/chantilly pizza.''

Eliott laughs and his head bounces off Lucas' chest. He likes to be able to laugh about his manic phases with Lucas. You can laugh at anything, but not with just anybody. Nothing seems truer to him right now.

''Arthur was weird. He left before the meeting was over. But then again, he's known for years he wants to go to medical school, so I guess he wasn't too interested. How was your day?''

''Great class, great job. Nice and easy.''

Lucas seems hesitant, then says quietly, "How was your date?''

Eliott tilts his head back so he can look at him and frowns.''

"Lucas... I know she called you. She told me she was gonna do it."

''I know you know. So, yeah, I got your therapist's version. But I'm asking you, How did it go for you?"

Eliott kisses her before he answers. ''Well, I guess. We're keeping the medicine, but she must have told you. My body, well, my brain should get used to it. We'll test it for another month, unless I have another episode with memory loss. She told me to try to find real evidence I could look and touch when I'm between dream and reality."

"I know," confirmed Lucas, "so I have a present for you."

Eliott stands up and turns to face Lucas. ''Did you make me a scrapbook? Cause that's what I thought I was gonna do..."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I stole something for you."

"Stole?" Say it again, Eliott, frowning again.

"Yes, yes," confirms Lucas, laughing, "I stole something for you. I even defaced public property for you, my love. Just so you know you didn't make it up."

And Lucas pulls a pale yellow leaf out of his bag and puts it in Elliot's hands. "The edges of the leaf are torn, but Elliot doesn't understand.

''Turn it over,'' Lucas says jokingly.

And there, Elliot's face lights up. It's like an explosion in his head. The flowing blue, the yellow spots, the white dots... the mixture of colors, which symbolizes their own blend. The fresco. Their mural.

''I see it every day, but I wanted you to keep seeing it too, Elliot. Cause it's fucking real."

"Did you fuck up our mural? " Eliott's voice sounds hurt.

Lucas is startled. He wasn't expecting that. He's getting all sheepish. "No, no, not really damaged. I took this from a corner behind a piece of furniture. No one will even notice that a piece is missing."

"Just kidding, Lucas." And Eliott lets out his most perfect laugh. Lucas looks at him, enjoys the sound he loves so much and laughs too.

''Fuck, you're an idiot. I was really scared. You know, artists are so weird, sometimes with their art" laughs Lucas.

''I'm weird, but you love me."

"So much."

23h08

Eliott and Lucas are lying on their couch, each with their head to one side, their legs totally intertwined in the middle. Eliott leans towards the coffee table and picks up Lucas' laptop before throwing it on his stomach. Lucas looks at him, with an interrogative look.

''Reiterates our friends, Lucas'' says Eliott simply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Friday, we're celebrating our new beginning. We're celebrating our first apartment together."

''It'll be perfect to finish off the first week, and relax before the SATs on Tuesday."

"Perfect." says Elliot again. "That's perfect.

Lucas unlocks his cell phone and opens up messages for all his friends. "The Grew's, as he calls them, a mixture of gang and crew...

Lucas 11:12 p.m. / Guys, this is the one. Housewarming party Friday. You in?

Notifiers will be here in just a few minutes. First the three guys, then all the girls. Lucas sends the same one to Mika and smiles at the thumbs-up emoji he gets instantly.  
Lucas puts his cell phone down and smiles "It's okay. Everybody's good. It's like they've been waiting for this.''

''They've been waiting for this. It should have happened. ''

Lucas comes and sits on Eliott's lap, putting his legs on either side of his pelvis.

''Who cares about Eliott? And if it's not this Friday, it's gonna be the next Friday. What matters is, we can all celebrate our first apartment together.''

''I know. I'm so happy about this. I feel bad for ruining it when I want it to be perfect."

''I know, Elliot. And it is perfect. I feel like it's a dream, too, you know? Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. But life is here. And we're gonna live it, minute by minute, together."

Lucas stands up, still holding hands with Elliot, forcing Elliot to stand up with him. He takes the piece of the mural from the coffee table and puts it on the fridge. Eliott slides his arm around Lucas' waist and they look at their fridge.

The fresco now fills most of the fridge door. Next to it is the drawing that Eliott offered Lucas to ask him to move in with him: a raccoon and a hedgehog sharing the same bed. On the back, it says, "Will you wake up next to me every morning?  
All held together by the letters ELU, a mixture of their first names. Well it's just a terrible coincidence, because Lucas only got the letters C, L, U and E in his cereal packets, but it's a nice coincidence.  
The C being useless, he retains an ad cut out of the newspaper, a kind of love guru. Lucas says it makes him think of Mika every morning. Eliott knows he misses the roommate. Especially Mika. He's always been there for Lucas, just like his big brother.  
On the bottom half of the fridge, there are post-its for their shopping list, next to a picture of a glass door (''it's the door open to our future'' Lucas said), then a picture of Emma and Yann at the Skate-park (''it's to remind me to be honest with my friends'' always Lucas' words).  
And in the lower right corner, there was an advertisement, with a boy wrapped in his duvet, looking at the horizon.  
Lucas had yelled "Looks like you" when he had seen the ad a few days before "when you need to make the burritos in our bed". You'd think whoever came up with that poster would know you. It reminds me how much I love you. With such nice words, all Eliott could do was let Lucas hang the ad on the fridge.  
The only thing Eliott wanted to put up at all costs was a picture he drew of a weeping hedgehog on a post it.  
He doesn't even remember drawing it. It was during the night of culinary mania.  
Lucas thought it was sad, but Eliott thought it was beautiful. He doesn't remember much about that night, but thinks it's beautiful that he thought about drawing his apology for Lucas, before he even realized that he had ruined everything. 

Lucas reaches out his hand to this drawing, "Maybe we could take it down now?"

And Eliott gently pushes Lucas' arm back to keep him from touching it. ''It's not sad, Lucas. It's just my way of saying I'll always come back to you."

''I don't like it when you cry. I don't like when my favorite raccoon is crying" Lucas says quietly as he turns to Eliot to kiss his cheeks.

''Hey, look, I'm not crying. I'm fine. I'm not crying. I had a good day. My wonderful boyfriend made me a delicious meal and gave me a great gift. And now I'm gonna enjoy my night and show him how wonderful he is."

''Oh... show me.''

And Eliott guides him to their room, slamming the door behind him with his foot.


	4. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the sequence 7 and after.

Friday 8:54 pm

"Great speech" said Lucas when he joined Elliot. Eliott sees him hesitating. Probably because Eliott seems embarrassed to have mentioned the cancelled house-warming party. Lucas looks at him as if he has to see something. But eliot's just fine tonight so he kisses him first. 

Lucas whispers a "my love" just before he kisses him again and runs his hand through his hair. And with that gesture alone, Elliot forgets everything. He's just happy. He can spend the evening dancing with Lucas, chatting with his buddies, drinking a few beers without thinking about his medication. Lucas looks at him out of the corner of his eye but says nothing. As they meet in the kitchen, Lucas helps himself to a glass of Coke. 

''I'm going to put my foot down on the beer'' promises Eliott ''but you can drink as much as you want, you know. You'll go home without a problem."

Lucas laughs, but keeps pouring "I don't want to get drunk because I want to make love to you after all this."

"Hey, Lucas, relax" Basil laughs, magically appearing behind Elliot. 

Lucas puts his face in his hands and sighs, but Elliot takes his hands away and comes over to kiss him. 

"No drinking then," he concludes, kissing him, "I can't wait to see your part of the program."

''I'm still here'' laughs Basil ''Shit, you guys live together now. You can control yourselves one night, can't you?"

"No," they both say in chorus, laughing.

They go back to the ballroom and their dancing looks more like foreplay than dancing.

"OK OK," intervenes Mika, "let's split up before we fuck in the middle of everyone."

"Mika" moans Lucas. "I'm home, I can dance with my boyfriend, can't I?"

"Dancing, yes," confirms Mika, "but right now you're rubbing each other so hard, I'll be home soon to make plans for tonight."

Lucas immediately moves away from Elliot, which makes him laugh. 

''Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go home. It's already midnight" cuts Daphne. She kisses the boys, especially Basil, but orders him to stay and have fun. Imane and Sofiane offer to take her home and Axelia and Mika decide to take advantage of the car to go home. Barely two minutes after their departure, Arthur announces that he has a headache and leaves, Emma takes the opportunity to walk with him, as she lives in his direction.

And that's how Basile, Yann, Lucas, Eliott all find themselves sitting in the living room, a bit of dumpstep in the background, a joint circulating between them, drinking.  
Eliott pulls gently on the joint and passes it to Lucas who passes it directly to Yann, while pulling Eliott to breathe his smoke.

They talk and laugh. Lucas is lying down, his head on Eliott's lap. Basile is lying down in front of Eliott and Yann with his head on Lucas' lap.  
Basil lifts himself up on one arm and looks at Eliott.

"Are you all right, Eliott?" he asks quietly.

"All right, how about you?" laughs Elliot.

''Great. Thank you. Great party." Basile grabs the joint and shoots it before he goes on to say, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Eliott gets the joint, but he passes it to Lucas without shooting. "Go ahead, get it off your chest."

"How does it feel to suck a dick?"

Lucas lifts up out of Elliot's lap. "No shit, Baz. Don't answer that, Elliot. Baz, you're a pain in the ass with your stupid questions."

Eliott taps Lucas on the shoulder to let him know he's OK. Lucas sits down and has another beer. Eliott looks at Basil. ''Not much, really. It's exciting to see your partner having fun and know it's because of what you're doing."

"Isn't that a little degrading?"

Lucas moans and sighs and Basil looks at him and then looks at Elliot and says, "See, he never wants to talk about sex with me."

"There's no power relationship between Lucas and me, if that's what you're wondering. So, no, it's not demeaning. Any more than when a guy goes all cunny on me."

"No power relationship? Yet you're clearly above it?"

Lucas is choking on his beer. Eliott sits down and hands him a towel to sponge off the beer that comes out of his nose. He looks at Yann and Basil who are sitting opposite them now.

"Why clearly?" he asks in amazement.

"Well," continues Basil, "that's how it is, isn't it? We've always assumed it was. You're taller, more experienced... help me, Yann."

"Oh, no, Baz, you've got yourself into this," laughs Yann.

''Well, at least tell me you agree with me that Elliot's on top.''

Yann looks at Elliot and then Lucas and nods, "I know, you do what you want, but yes, we always assumed that was the case, because clearly."

"Clearly, you assumed wrong," cuts Lucas. He's not angry, he's just surprised. Particularly surprised to know that his friends are talking about him behind his back.

Eliott puts his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and hugs him. Lucas grabs the joint from the Basil's hands and shoots it, before kissing Elliot, while sending smoke into his mouth. 

''So'' laughs Basil ''you up, Lucas? Holy shit, I never would have believed it. You're so short."

"I'm not short," says Lucas, this time in an angry voice.

''Besides, size doesn't matter. Especially since he's clearly not short, everywhere," Eliott laughs, raising an eyebrow as Lucas hits him on the arm.

Basil starts shouting and Yann hides his head in his hands but Eliott continues ''but no, as I told you, there is no balance of power between us. We're totally interchangeable, according to our moods. That's all."

Basil widens his eyes even wider, "Is that possible? I thought a gay man was either one or the other."

"First of all, Elliot's not gay," corrects Lucas, "and then we can do whatever we want, right? Of course a guy can like to be both, or one, or neither. We love each other, we make each other feel good, that's the main thing, right?"

"All right, guys, let's stop this awkward conversation and play? I brought my Christmas present..." Yann gets up, goes to the entrance and comes back with his bag containing two virtual reality helmets.

"Dibs" yells Basil.

Yann starts putting one of the helmets on when the doorbell rings. Lucas comes back and cuts the music. "Shit, it's the neighbors. Baz, stop yelling, OK?"

"It's all right, Lucas. Don't worry." Eliott says softly. "OK, you two go first, we'll do the next part."

As soon as Yann and Baz start playing, Eliott pulls on Lucas' arm and drags him to their room.  
He lies down on their bed and Lucas lies down on the bed and Elliot whispers in his ear, "I want you."

''Now? "The guys are right next door. 

"I'll be discreet," laughs Elliot.

''As if you could'' whispered Lucas before kissing his jaw.

They kiss and there's nothing around them anymore.  
When the bedroom door opens, half an hour later, Eliott is already asleep and doesn't see the two smiling boys looking at them, he and Lucas huddle up against each other, totally asleep.

His alarm clock rings at one o'clock. The bed is empty. Eliott gets up, his eyes still asleep, and leaves the room.

"Fucking Eliott" screams Basil.

Eliott steps back and shuts the door just as dry. He went so fast that his head spins and he sits down on the bed. The door opens, letting a smiling Lucas in. 

''I didn't think they'd still be here,'' laughs Eliott.

''Sorry. They slept there. But walking around our house naked is a very good habit to pick up. Just not today."

"I'll get dressed, then," laughs Elliot.

He'll get dressed and leave the room to join the boys around the table. He eats fast and kisses Lucas. 

''I have to be at work in 20 minutes. See you tonight, baby. Love you, baby."


End file.
